1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy block construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy building block assembly wherein the same is arranged to provide for an associated panel mounting and block assemblage of adjacent blocks to secure blocks together in a variety of configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building blocks of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for association relative to one another for the sharpening of motor skills, as well as for the amusement and entertainment of children in a creative and constructive manner. To this end, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,919,635; 4,895,544; 4,306,373; and 3,566,531 are examples of building block members arranged for assemblage.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a building block arrangement having blocks of various configurations arranged for assemblage relative to one another to selectively mount adjacent blocks utilizing connecting members or mounting cover plates relative to each of the blocks in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.